Quick Shadamy- oneshot
by evolved-angel
Summary: just a Shadamy story that came to me one morning and I decided to write it up. This is my first summary ever so don't judge the story by this summary, please.


**I do not own anything that is related to sega or its characters, only this story.**

**this will be my first story so please be gentel with the reviews and enjoy.**

Quick shadamy-oneshot

Amy was on her way home from the bar, clearly having too much while she was there, she somehow finds her way back to her apartment. It was already unlocked before she left so she wouldn't bother having to fumble with her keys and walked right in. it had looked different than when she left, but she thought it was probably because of the alcohol and ignored it. Then she noticed a light was on in one of the rooms and checked it out. She was surprised by what she found. Shadow the hedgehog was sleeping in her bed with a book lay open on the floor. Amy began to put the pieces together and realized that she was in Shadows apartment; he had only lived a few doors down from her. Amy wasn't concerned about that; all she cared about was the ebony hedgehog that was sleeping before her. She wanted him, she craved him. His tone muscles, his handsome face, and she knew by just looking at him that he had a long shidong. It drove her crazy just thinking about it. She shut the blinds in the room and looked the door to the apartment, Shadow was hers tonight. She removed Shadows boxers (that's all he was wearing to sleep in) and found out she was right about Shadow. Amy began stroking and licking it until it was nice and hard before she started giving him head. Shadow was slowly becoming conscious again and notices someone was on him. 'Damn it, Rouge is at it again' he thought to himself. "How many times do I have to tell you that once was-," He cut himself off when he saw pink instead of white. "Amy?" he said, a bit confused. "Glad to see you're awake, shady," she answered. Shadow could smell the alcohol on her breath when she spoke. "Have you been drinking?" he asked her. "Maybe" she said playfully as she stroked him to keep him hard. "Would you stop that!" he said sounding a bit annoyed. "Why, don't you like it?" she asked, stroking him faster than before. "Ngh…" "Come on shady, you're loving this." The truth was that he didn't just love what Amy was doing to him, he was in love with Amy. "Come on shady, I wanted you so badly that I accidentally came into your apartment and started giving you head. You could at least return the favor." She told him as she removed her shirt and bra, revealing double d's. The erection that Shadow had had just shot up to twice its size. "I knew you were holding back on me" She told him as she wrapped her breasts around Shadows manhood and started to tit fuck him. "Ngh…ngh…ngh…ah." Shadow said trying to restrain himself with every stroke. 'Damn, she's even better than Rouge.' He thought to himself. The moment before his climax, Amy had placed her mouth over the tip just as the semen was flowing through the scrotum. "Gah!" was the sound of Shadow climaxing. Amy was somehow able to swallow all of it. "Wow Shadow, that was a lot, and it had a really strong taste." She said once all the semen was gone. Shadow couldn't hold himself back any longer. He pushed Amy over on her back and took his position on top of her. "Shadow, wait! There's something you should know before you go any further!" She shouted before Shadow penetrated her. "What is it Rose?" He said, getting impatient. "I'm still a virgin." Amy confessed. Shadow couldn't believe what he was hearing. 'How does she know so much and still be a virgin?' He asked himself. "I'll…I'll be gentle…" Shadow said quietly. Amy smiled at him and then began to blush as he removed her skirt and panties. They were completely exposed to one another, both blushing a deep crimson. Shadow slowly began to insert himself into his virgin rose and was having some difficulty getting it in when she was so tight. "Rose, just relax, it will only hurt for a second." Shadow assured her. She began to slowly loosen up. Shadow took the chance and thrusted into her, causing her to squeal as her hymen was torn. "Sorry, but now it won't hurt anymore." He apologized. Shadow gradually went faster and faster inside Amy, and with every thrust made within her, the more she liked it. Then Shadow began nipping and milking her breasts. Amy was caught between pain and pleasure, not knowing whether to stop or keep going, but she loved it all the same. Amy's climax was close at hand along with Shadow's climax. "Sh-Shadow…I'm a-about…to cu-um!" "Me too!" Shadow responded. The climaxes were in sync. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" they were heard by the entire apartment complex. "So much, so hot, it's burning me from the inside!" Amy shouted as Shadow was filling her up. "I don't think…'huff'…I have ever…'huff'…cum that much…'huff'…"in my life"…'huff'," Shadow panted. "I love you Shadow the Hedgehog." Amy told him. His ruby red eyes stared into her emerald green ones. "I love you too Amy Rose."  
the next morning the landlord came to check what all the complaints were about. Amy was the one to answer the door. "Ms. Rose, what a suprise, or do i have the wrong door?" the land lord asked. "No no, you have the right door. Shadow is still sleeping right now." she answered. "Well, in that case, you two should try to keep it down a little bit. you two woke up all the other tenants last night." Amy blushed a bit. "that's all i came to tell you two, have a good day." the landlord told her as she left.

**thanks for reading my story and i hoped you enjoyed!**

**please review!**


End file.
